


peckish

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler, classical music lover, is a fan of Clara Oswald, classically trained violinist. One night, after one of Clara's concerts, Rose plucks up the courage to speak to her, but gets more than she bargained for when Clara invites her back to her place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	peckish

Rose bounces anxiously on her toes, staring at the back exit of the concert hall. It's cold, and she feels silly for standing out here, but she just couldn't leave without saying _something_.

The door opens after another couple of minutes, and her heart leaps as Clara steps outside, wrapping a scarf around her neck with one hand, violin case dangling from the fingers of her other. Rose moves forward, not too close to be weird, but close enough so she can speak.

"M – Miss Oswald."

Clara looks up, brown eyes wide, and the corner of her mouth curls upward in a vague smile. "Call me Clara, please."

"Clara," Rose says, a wide smile curving her lips. "I'm Rose, I just – I wanted to tell you how great you were tonight. I'm kind of a big fan, I bought that CD you put out – I was so excited when I saw it. I listen to it all the time."

Rose pauses for a breath, and Clara grins. "Thank you very much, Rose, that's very kind of you to say."

"I read that interview you did; it's really nice to see someone – someone like me getting exposure. You know." Clara gives a tiny nod, and Rose's brow creases as she worries her lip. "I hope you don't think I'm weird for waiting out here for you, I just really wanted to talk to you."

"No!" Clara says quickly. "No, it's not weird at all. I'm very flattered, thank you." Rose's expression relaxes, and Clara considers her a moment before raising her eyebrows. "I was just heading home, would you maybe want to come back to my place for a drink?"

Rose's eyes widen, and another bright smile crosses her face. "I'd love to."

They take the Underground to Clara's flat, and push inside, Rose closing the door behind her as Clara disappears briefly from view. She returns without her violin, coat, and scarf, and smiles as she gestures for Rose to hang up her coat and scarf by the door.

"When I said drink, I did mean alcohol, but I have tea if you'd prefer."

"I'm so cold now," Rose replies, rubbing her hands together. "Tea might be better at the moment."

Clara laughs as she moves into the kitchen. "I was thinking the same thing. The alcohol can come later."

Rose catches the glance Clara throws her way, and bites her lip again. She'd only meant to compliment one of her favorite musicians, and now she was in her flat, and, if the look on Clara's face meant anything, she might get much more than she initially bargained for tonight.

Clara puts the kettle on to boil, preparing two mugs, and then hurries into the living room to clear off the couch.

"Sorry, I've been so busy preparing for the concert that I haven't had a chance to properly tidy up," she says, moving clothes and magazines and sheet music and piling them in new places.

"That's all right," Rose says. "My flat is probably much worse."

Once the couch is cleared off, Clara gestures for Rose to sit, and then heads back into the kitchen to prepare their tea.

"I've got biscuits, if you like," she calls. "Or hell, we could even order something in; I'm feeling a bit peckish."

"Whatever you like," Rose replies, feeling a little flustered.

"Tea first," Clara says as she returns, two steaming mugs in her hands. "Warm ourselves up a bit."

Rose smiles and nods as she accepts her tea, and Clara settles beside her, raising her own mug to her lips. They chat as they sip their tea, getting to know each other a bit better, and when their mugs are empty, Rose raises her eyebrows hopefully.

"If you're not too tired, would you mind playing something for me?" she asks. "I just love to listen to you play."

"Sure," Clara says agreeably as she pushes to stand. "I have to warn you though, I don't play classical music when I don't have to."

"Yeah?" Rose says, intrigued. "So what do you play?"

Clara just smiles, and disappears for a moment before returning with her violin. Rose watches as she gets into her position, feeling a fluttering in her chest at the movement of Clara's fingers, and the way she tosses her hair back before fitting the violin under her chin.

Finally, she starts playing, and Rose instantly recognizes the opening melody of "Carry On Wayward Son". Clara grins as Rose laughs, and continues to play. A few seconds pass, and then there's a banging on the wall, followed by male voices shouting, "Yeah! We love that one!"

Rose laughs harder, and soon Clara is laughing too, so much that she can't play anymore.

"So you play classic rock on your downtime," Rose says through her laughter as Clara puts her violin away.

"Yeah," Clara replies as she drops down beside Rose. "And pop punk. Little bit of Fall Out Boy and Paramore from time to time."

"That's awesome," Rose says, her head tipping back against the couch as she looks at Clara.

"Well, the guys next door love it, at least."

Rose laughs again, and Clara smiles as she looks at her. A beat passes, and then Clara leans forward to press her lips to Rose's in a soft kiss. Rose doesn't hesitate to kiss her back, her hand rising to thread her fingers in Clara's hair as she deepens the kiss.

They pull apart after a couple of minutes to catch their breath, and both laugh as they look at each other.

"Still feeling peckish?" Rose asks softly.

"Yeah," Clara says, and shakes her head as the corner of her mouth rises. "But not for food."

Rose's breath catches, her teeth pressing into her bottom lip as she stares at Clara, and then she smiles. Clara grins back and stands, taking both of Rose's hands to pull her to her feet and lead her into the bedroom.

 

Sometime later, Rose flops back on the bed with a satisfied sigh, lifting her hand to her hair and squeezing her thighs together at the remnants of the orgasm still tingling between her legs.

"First time ever having sex with another girl," she breathes.

"Final verdict?" Clara asks, lips curving impishly as she climbs Rose's body.

"You have _really_ talented fingers."

Clara laughs. "Years and years of practice, in every single way that implies."

Rose laughs too, and Clara bends to kiss her, letting her body settle half on top of Rose as she lifts her fingers to the other girl's hair.

"And a very talented tongue as well," Rose adds when the kiss breaks, arching an eyebrow.

"That's just a gift."

"I'll say."

They both laugh again, and then Clara reaches for her phone on her nightstand. "I'm still peckish though, for real food this time. Chips?"

"I'll never say no to chips."

Clara grins and calls up a nearby restaurant to place an order for fish and chips for each of them, and tosses her phone back on the nightstand afterward.

"We've got about twenty minutes," she murmurs, positioning herself over Rose again. Her gaze flicks to Rose's mouth, seeing her tongue poking through her teeth as she grins, and raises her eyebrows. "So why don't you show me what _your_ tongue can do?"

"I've never done it before."

Clara smiles. "I have utmost faith in you, and that delicious tongue of yours."

Rose grins once more and lifts her head to kiss Clara as they shift on the bed, Clara now lying down with Rose on top of her.

"Peckish indeed," Rose murmurs against Clara's lips before making her way down her body, smiling at Clara's contented sigh.


End file.
